


I Have To What?

by AllMyTomorrows



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic af, F/F, This is pure fluff, cuteness, i think it's adorable to be fair, made up charecters, soft alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows
Summary: When an alien kills a town of people, Alex manages to save one girl. But what will the DEO do with this child ? What wiuld Maggie think of Alex's obvious attachment to the young girl?





	

"It's only for a few days agent Danvers. " John says as he takes his authority stance. Around Alex he was usually quite relaxed, she was family, but he knew she would try to fight against this. "You're the only one who can touch her. I doubt it's smart to dump her with the cops now. You saved her life, you held her and shielded her from the bad guys. I think being with you for a few days will not only help us but also get her to actually speak , to be alittle more with it"  
"I don't know how to look after a kid! I can't afford to look after a kid! I have no where to keep said kid! " Alex tries one last time to protest.  
"You've done pretty well so far, you naturally care for people. You can have all the money you need. And a save house a block from your current apartment is waiting for you. Until we find a suitable home for the girl you will be looking after the child full time. It's an assignment Agent Danvers " Alex goes to speak but gets stopped " Detective Sawyer is allowed to stay if it helps you ".  
She bites her lip and nods "yes sir..... I might need a car , I'm not putting her on my bike" it's an assignment, she can't say no to that. 

She was about 6, maybe alittle older. Short and skinny. Bright blue eyes, but dark brown straight hair that hung half way down her back, and Freckles plastered her face. She was a pretty kid.  
She sat on the bed in the med bay. Knees pulled to her chest and arms wrapped around them. She would flinch whenever someone came close.  
One doctor went over and tried to check her temperature, which resulted in crying and screaming. Alex walked into the room just as she started. When the girl spotted the agent she leaped off the bed and ran behind her, holing into one of the woman's legs.  
Alex throws a death glare at the doctor who walks off with his head hung low.  
Once they are alone Alex turns and crouches down. "It's ok, just us now" she smiles and whispers the girls eyes. "You're going to come home with me and stay a few days until we can find you a new family. Is that ok?" She says in a gentle tone. The girl nods alittle. "I think first though I'm going to need your name. Mines Alex " she extends her hand hoping the child will take it. "Jessie" she says and shakes Alex's hand for all of two seconds. 

People were watching, Alex knew they were all looking. Amazed at how easy it was for Alex to get this kid to talk to her. 

"Ok. You are going to sit in this chair while I go and get some car keys and find you a jacket , ok? This is Winn, he will make sure no one comes near you" she smiles as Jessie gives off alittle nod and curls back into a ball on the chair "no one goes close, not even you!" Alex growls at Winn then walks off. 

Hey, so I can totally explain later but I have to cancel tonight. Got a new mission which is gonna last for , well I don't know how long for. I'll call you tonight when I have the chance.  
Love you  
Al xx

Alex hated cancelling dates with her girlfriend but she was lucky that her girl friend knew how she couldn't say no to some missions.  
She walks back into the main room to see Winn sat on the table a meter away from Jessie, No one else even close. "Thank you, you did good" Alex smiles as she walks past Winn, knowing he would be happy, she didn't compliment him much.  
"Here you go, might be alittle big but it's ok for now" Alex passes Jessie the jumper, the kid pulls it on, then reaches up to Alex.  
For a secret agent she isn't very smart at things like this. "She wants you to pick her up" Winn whispers, hopping Alex doesn't get mad at him for it. "Oh" she says as Jessie nods alittle. Alex picks her up with ease and places her on her right hip. Jessie wrapped her arms around Alex's neck.  
Winn smiles as he watches the badass walk out with a kid in her arms, it was actually really adorable. 

The safe house was actually really nice, Alex would LOVE a place like this. Big living room. Fancy kitchen with a centre table and a wine fridge. Dining room with a way to big table. Three bedrooms. The master room which had a bed big enough for 4. The second room had a double bed. And the other room had an office set up with a pull out sofa bed. 

"Ok so this is gonna be your room. Big bed and lots of space. I'll put some covers on it before you go to sleep. ... speaking of it's kind of late. Do you want some food ?" She hopes the have food in the fridge. Jessie who was still in Alex's arms nods, stomach rumbling. 

Alex walks down and places Jessie on the centre podium "don't fall off " she says before going to look through the fridge.  
To her surprise it's full, "how about pasta ? " Jessie , who was sat exactly where Alex left her nods.  
As Alex cooks she passes Jessie a cookie "you know it's ok to talk right? It's only me here, no one else. You can say what ever you want to. But if you don't want to say anything then that's ok" she smiles and goes back cooking the pasta. 

"Miss Alex ? Can I have another cookie please ?" Jessie asks sweetly. Alex smiles, she wasn't too bad at this actually. Jessie seemed to like her and be comfy enough to speak. "Pasta is ready now, you can have cookies after. " she says spooning some into a dish.  
Placing it in the counter she gets a fork "how about we sit you in this chair huh ? Might be easier to eat" she gestures to the high one tucked under the counter, pulling it out.  
Jessie nods holding her arms out to Alex. 

Once the pasta is all gone they sit on the couch eating cookies while spongebob plays on the tv.  
Alex messages Maggie again. 

I know this is random but I need you to do me a favour. Go to the store before it closes and buy everything of this list.*image* Then go round to mine and pack a bag of my stuff for a few days. And bring it to the following address. I'll explain everything when you get here.  
Love you  
Al xx

Two hours later Jessie is asleep on the couch. Head lay just next to Alex's legs. When there's a knock at the door. It started Alex and wakes Jessie. "Stay there " Alex says as she reached for her gun and goes to look who it is.  
Her shoulders relax when she recognises the face stood outside. Opening the door with a slight smile she lets her girlfriend in.  
"What is this place Ally? Got another house you forgot to mention?" Maggie jokes as she dumps the bags. 

Then she notices the child say in a ball on the couch. "Maggie this is Jessie, Jessie this is Maggie a great friend of mine. I trust her loads, she's one of the good ones ok?" Maggie smiles at the soft tone in Alex's voice.  
"I rescued her on a mission today, it was crazy, her whole family were murdered infront of her, I got there just in time. She won't speak to anyone or let anyone touch her but me. John said I have to look after her till she's actually talking and they find her a family. Hints the house, and the car" she smiles.  
Maggie stands there for a minuet taking in the information then nods "ok that makes sense. So you're gonna be here 24/7 for however long ?" She asks kind of sad that she won't be able to see her girlfriend everyday. Before Alex can answer her eyes are dragged away by the sight of Jessie getting off the couch and walking over.  
Both women stand still, not wanting to scare the kid. Jessie walks up to Maggie, looking at the badge in her waist. When Maggie realised she smiles "want to hold it?" She asks. This makes the kid look at her for the first time , a small nod follows. Maggie un clips her badge and hands it to the child who walks off back to the couch looking it over. 

"Wow, she wouldn't look at anyone back at the DEO" Alex says. When she knows Jessie is t looking she steps forward and kisses Maggie. "Sorry, we won't be able to do that for a while " she smiles putting distance between them. That makes Maggie sad, knowing she won't be able to be close to her girlfriend for gods know how long. 

After 10 minuets Maggie asks for her badge back, saying she needed to go home and sleep so she could get up early and fight crime.  
Jessie holds it tighter, looking like she was about to cry, tears nearly slipping from those sad eyes.  
"Do you want her to stay? While you sleep?" Alex asks. Jessie nods quickly. Alex knew, there was a police officer who had long brown hair and tan skin, of course Jessie was going to want her to stay. Yes she confided in Alex but seeing someone more like you who keeps people safe, a kids going to want that close.  
"Ok I'll stay, but don't lose it, I need it to put the bad guys away" Maggie smiles.  
"You sure ?" Alex whispers. Earning her a smile and a nod "I get to stay with you and help the kid, yeah I'm sure. Gonna steal your clothes tho" 

Jessie reaches her arms out towards Alex, that had seemed to be their thing now, Alex would pick her up whenever she did that. Only touching her when she asked. "Goodnight miss Maggie" Jessie mumbles and she rests her head on Alex's shoulder, gripping the badge tight. Alex carries her to bed, helping her take the jumper off and her socks before tucking her in. "Goodnight miss Alex" Jessie mumbles nearly asleep already "goodnight Jessie " Alex smiles and slips out the room, leaving the lamp in the corner switched on. 

"Is she ok?" Maggie asks taking her boots off, might as well since she's staying. "Suffering from major PTSD. Few cuts and bruises from the day. But she'll get better " Alex smiles sitting in the couch and opining her arms. Lots of bad things had happened today, lives were lost, Alex really needed a hug right about now.  
Maggie walks over, pulling the taller woman into her arms, kissing her head and smiling. "I got you babe" 

After an hour or so Alex fell asleep with her legs over Alex's lap and her head resting on her shoulder.

Maggie whips her head towards the corridor when she hears a sniffle. Moving Alex to lay her gently on the couch Maggie walks over towards the child. Crouching down infront of her. "Have a bad dream?" Jessie just looks at the floor. "I have those two sometimes, what always helps me is a book. Want me to tell you a story and tuck you back in ?" She asks hoping she's saying something right.  
Little Jessie nods and starts to cry, holding her arms out.  
Maggies surprised, she read the file, she knows this kid won't let anyone touch her yet she was here asking Maggie to hold her. Within seconds Maggie had scooped her into her arms and was holding her while she cried. 

"It's ok. I got you. You're safe " she would remind her as they walked into her bedroom.  
Maggie lay the child in bed and sat next to her, leaving space between them. But Jessie took no time in moving to curl into maggies side.  
With a smile Maggie wrapped her arm around the small child "how about a story of a princess and a dragon?" She says.  
Maggie tells her the story like most others, but this time the princess saved the day, the princess was the hero. 

Maggie thought Jessie was asleep but the child spoke "miss Maggie. Why is Miss Alex sad ? You were hugging her " she says so sweetly.  
"She's just worried about you, hopping that she can help you and make you feel at home. She just wants you to feel like you are still normal and you fit in. But she's worried that you won't because we aren't normal." Maggie says not even knowing if Jessie would understand.  
"Why aren't you normal?" She asks.  
Oh shit ! Maggie shouldn't tell her. She's just a kid. "Ermmm. Well... we fight aliens " she smiles. The kids parent have been killed by aliens, she knows they are real, so that must be a good excuse. "Oh.... what does your husband think about that?" The kid was really talkative now. 

"I don't have one. Why do you think that?" She asks.  
"Because you have a ring around your neck" Jessie says talking the ring around the chain on maggies neck between her fingers.  
"Oh . Well , Alex got hurt a few months back and she always had this round her neck, it was her fathers. I kept it safe while she was in medical. " Maggie explains.  
"Why do you still have it ? Does miss Alex not want it back?" She asks  
"She knows I have it. She told me to keep it for her, close to my heart. A piece of her" she says. Realising that kinda the thing she was avoiding saying. 

"Oh. So you and miss Alex are close ? Do you love each other ?" Jessie asks.  
"Yes " Maggie says hoping that Jessie thinks it's as family.  
"Like families ? Or is it like a wife ? Are you and miss Alex married ?" She asks picking the ring up again. 

Wow this kid was smart. "No we are not married " Maggie says.  
"But you want to marry her ?" Jessie asks  
"Yeah one day I would like to. I don't think she would say yes yet" she smiles. "You should use this one" Jessie says then let's the ring go.  
"Thank you for the story miss Maggie."  
"It's juts Maggie, you don't need to call me miss". Maggie says, kissing Jessie in the tip of the head before slipping out of the room. 

"Ok, that was weirdly domestic." Maggie says to herself as she walks back towards the living room to see Alex still asleep on the sofa. Smiling to herself she walks over and gently shakes her "babe come on, let's get you to bed. It will be more comfy. " Maggie says.  
A still sleepy Alex stands up and wraps her arm around Maggies shoulders as she walks. Maggie leads her to the bedroom as Alex is clearly still asleep.  
When they enter the room Alex let's go and starts to strip off her jeans and shirt, leaving her in a t-shirt and boy shorts.

Maggie closes the door and watches Alex with a smile. "Come to bed" Alex says pulling Maggie towards the bed.  
"Babe I can't stay tonight. You know that" Maggie would love to curl up in bed with her girlfriends arms wrapped around her but right now she knows she should leave. "I'll drop by tomorrow with someone more stuff you might need ". Alex Pouts, honest to god pouts "been taking Lessons of Kara?" She laughs. "Do I at least get a kiss ?" Alex says still pouting "how could I say no" Maggie smiles leaning forward to gently kiss Alex . It only lasts for a few seconds before Maggie pulls back "get some sleep" she smiles and gives he one lass peck before walking out the room. 

As she walks down the corridor Maggie pokes her head in to look in on Jessie. Seeing the girl flat out on her, mouth wide open. Maggie smiles and quietly closes the door. 

Slipping on her shoes and jacket she leaves the house with a small smile on her lips. "Alex is not gonna want to give her back" Maggie mumbles to herself, "hell I don't wanna give her back......"

**Author's Note:**

> So I was only planning on the one chapter but it was so much fun to write. If you like it hit me up and let me know. Might write another part  
> Thanks  
> -Charlie


End file.
